charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Watterson
Richard Watterson is a main character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise, nor is he a good role model to his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms,Richard has good intentions, and loves his family all the same. Though, he has said that Darwin is his favorite, but quickly denies it, and says that he's his "favorite fish" to avoid anyone's feelings getting hurt. AppearanceCategory:RabbitCategory:MaleCategory:The Wattersons Richard has a similar appearance to his daughter Anais. They are both pink rabbits, but whereas Anais is very small, Richard is extremely obese. He has short, black whiskers on both sides of his face, and unusually long eyelashes. ]] Even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform; this consists of a buttoned-up white polo shirt, and light brown pants. His lower torso is big enough to cast a shadow on the upper area of his leg. Like his wife and son, Richard goes around barefoot. Oddly though, when he's in his sleepwear, he wears brown slippers. He also wears a brown sleep robe. His tongue is red. In Season 2, his appearance changes slightly. The shadow under his belly becomes much lighter, his eyes and overall body become a little rounder, and like Anais his ears are shorter than they were in Season 1. Also, his tongue was changed from red to light pink, and the inside of his mouth is pink as well, like his son, Gumball, and has a pink nose, like his wife, Nicole. Also he is lighter pink then the last season and his down fang's teeth are shown when he is talking, but in Season 1, his down fang's teeth are shown just when he yells. In Season 3, Richard's eyes are permanently round like the rest of his family, however, he can sometimes be seen with his regular oval eyes Personality Richard is the father figure in the Watterson family, but doesn't seem to possess any responsibility or common sense. He is very childlike and lazy, and is not a good role model to his children either. However, Richard genuinely loves his family, and has good intentions, in spite of his lack of intelligence and maturity. Richard has been shown however, to be clever enough to get himself out of doing chores. He greatly enjoys eating, especially when it comes to sausages. As a result, he is overweight. His obsession with food can sometimes be his undoing, such as when he was supposed to help his wife in "The Spoon," but he ends up licking a sausage on the floor instead. Richard is very childlike, and has been seen exhibiting childish behaviors in several episodes. His tactics include believing ghosts, joining in some of Gumball's mis-adventures, believing in Santa, and many others. The motive for Richard's personality was shown in "The Authority," where it was revealed that Granny Jojo sheltered Richard his entire life, leading him to grow up as an unintelligent and lazy person. In "The Man" it was revealed that Richard's father walked out on him when he was young, claiming he was going out to buy some milk. Richard still believed it out of denial, even into his adult life. Abilities Richard is unbelievably skillful at being lazy. He was given the title of "The Laziest Person In Elmore" since 1983, beating the former laziest person, Lazy Larry. Richard is also slightly skillful at martial arts and can run very fast, as shown in "The Remote." Richard appears to be quite handy, as shown in "The Car", when he rebuilt the Robinson's car, albeit leaving it extremely fragile, and is seen using tools frequently in the show. It is also shown in "The Remote" that Richard can speak Spanish. Richard is also shown to be a terrible driver in "The End," when Richard had trouble driving the car off, as he did not disengage the handbrake. After disengaging the handbrake (with the help ofGumball), he set the gear to reverse, hence crashing into the Robinsons' car. When he finally set the car to the correct gear (with the help of Gumball again), he crashed again. In "The Bumpkin,"Richard went every other place in Elmore but Idaho's house in an emergency. Age Throughout the series, various clues regarding Richard's age have been given. * In "The Wand," it was shown that when he was around twelve years old ("When I was a boy, about your age...", he said to Gumball), his belief in magic was crushed, causing him to scream for fifteen years. The flashbacks of the screaming ended at his and Nicole's wedding, which is assumed to be at 27 years of age. * In "The Ape," in the flashbacks of Miss Simian calling Nicole a "loser," Richard wasn't screaming during the wedding (which was also the ending scene in that flashback), reinforcing that he stopped screaming at around age 27. * Finally, in "The Party," Richard stated that "...20 years later, we're still married," when he was giving Gumball advice on how to find dates. That, combined with the previous clues, means that Richard should be around 47 years of age. This can also mean that Nicole is the same age, because she was in the same grade as him. It is possible, however, that this is simply inconsistency on the writer's side, or Richard being bad at estimating. Voice Actors * Dan Russell (US/UK/NZ/AUS/CAN) * Mino Caprio (Italy) * Tony Beck (France) * Yoshinori Muto (Japan) * José Padilla (Spain) * Benjamín Rivera (Latin America) * Duda Espinoza (Brazil) * Tony Aad (Arabia, Seasons 1 and 2 until "The Tape") * Fouad Shams (Arabia, Season 2-present, starting with "The Plan") * Michael Iwannek (Germany) * Gabor Seder (Hungary, Season 1) * Janos Hada (Hungary, Season 2) * Liu Jie (Taiwan) Trivia * He acts similar to Homer from The Simpsons, due to his laziness. * He was originally a blue dog, but was later changed to a pink rabbit for unknown reasons. * He is incapable of keeping a job. As seen in "The Job," Richard maintaining a job causes the universe to be destroyed. * He has a spot on the right side of his waist that Gumball likes to poke while he's asleep. * He can grow a mustache through sheer force of will, as revealed in "The Refund." * He is a pacifist, as revealed in "The Refund," when he was talking to the store manager. * He accidentally admitted that he likes Darwin more than his biological children in "The Goons." * He has been featured in the promo video The Amazing World of Gumball - Season 2 Sizzle, singing along to the show's opening theme. * He can speak Spanish, as revealed in "The Remote." * He drools a lot, especially when he's asleep. * He is often seen in his underwear, mostly because he is too lazy to put on more clothes. * He was based on Ben Bocquelet's (the creator of the show) father, Richard Bocquelet; an action-packed father. * He graduated sometime in the 1980's, further solidifying the fact that he is in his forties. * He is aware of his obesity and unhealthiness, as seen in "The Mustache." * According to this website, Richard's height is 6"4 (195 cm). * He has a special song that he sings or hums when doing menial tasks, most notably when bathing. * In "The Treasure," it is revealed that the reason for the Watterson family's financial trouble is that Richard spent all of the family's money on a star. * In his flashback in "The Wand," it is revealed that he went to Elmore Junior High. * As revealed in "The Authority," his dumb personality comes from his mother's poor parenting. Credit The Amazing World of Gumball WIkiCategory:Fathers Category:The Amazing World of Gumball characters Category:Heroes Category:Pink Category:Fat characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Lazy characters Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:Barefoot Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2011 Characters Debuts